<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оставшееся время by Kartona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369483">Оставшееся время</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona'>Kartona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, untold feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В последний день у Коро необычный гость.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asano Gakuhou &amp; Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou/Korosensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оставшееся время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Услужливая добрая улыбка не сходит с лица Асано Гакухо ни на секунду; выражение его как лик скульптуры, каменное, пустое, взглядом смотрящее поверх собеседника. Таким его привыкли видеть окружающие, не замечающие фальши. Таким привык быть и он сам, годы назад приняв решение жить будущим. Пока не появился он.</p><p>— Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста! Я сейчас заварю вам кофе!</p><p>Коро вскакивает с места и тут же исчезает в учительской. Рефлексы выслужки у него на высоте. Даже слишком. Отреагировать на это Асано не успевает и ему только и остается, как принять расторопность своего пока еще работника. По классу листопадом разлетаются пачки фотографий. Председатель со свойственным ему спокойствием занимает одну из парт. Ему удается не наступить ни на одну улыбку, за что Коро скажет спасибо, как только вернется и осознает свою ошибку. Так и происходит. Учитель носится по классу на маховой скорости, собирая свои драгоценности. Это зрелище едва ли доступно человеческим глазам, однако председатель зорко следит за суетящимися щупальцами. Молниеносность движений не дает в себе усомниться и потому спрятанный в рукаве пиджака нож остается на месте. Как и все остальное оружие.</p><p>— Прошу!</p><p>Преувеличенно-счастливое восклицание не слишком приятно ложится на уши. Асано оставляет парту и занимает предложенный учительский стол. Пока Коро отлучается за кофе, председатель рассматривает расстеленную скатерть. Строгий бледный цвет подчеркивает изысканность пары хрупких на вид чашечек на блюдечках. Они слишком малы для «рук» осьминога, однако он с завидной ловкостью наполняет их темноватой жидкостью.</p><p>— У вас нездоровый цвет лица, так что я решил, что чай будет полезнее.</p><p>Асано ощущает приятный терпкий незнакомый аромат. Коро беззвучно ставит фарфоровый чайничек из одного набора с чашками на стол и, не сходя с места, тянет одно из щупалец в сторону парт. Присев на подставленный себе стул, он, улыбаясь так же широко, как и всегда, успокаивается и больше не предпринимает попытки сбежать, впрочем, как и заговорить. Тишина со стороны кажется уютной, как кошка, что спит и видит сны. У Асано эта кошка дергает конечностями; ее веки дрожат, дыхание учащенно.</p><p>— Я верю, — произносит мужчина.</p><p>Сказанное заменяет не один десяток предложений, наполненных эмоциями. Концентрация вложенного в голос не проявляется. Сухая констатация факта — именно так председатель преподносит себя, чтобы сохранить гордость. По инерции Коро продолжает улыбаться.</p><p>— Если согласишься, то будешь жить.</p><p>Слой искушающих истинно змеиных слов укрывает сознание осьминога. Сладкие, как последние слова Юкимуры, они обескураживают настолько, что Коро не находит в себе желания увернуться от антиучительского ножа, только прикрыться щупальцем. Звук соприкосновения идентичен лопнувшему шарику.</p><p>— Ваше предложение очень лестно…</p><p>Хлопок лопнувшей резины повторяется. Вооруженный парой ножей председатель как всегда невозмутим. Выдают его только глаза, что впервые за долгое время теплятся яркими эмоциями. Асано не желает принимать отказ. Третий выпад совершить ему не удается — Коро ловит упругое лезвие сложенной пополам бумажкой. Другим щупальцем молниеносно обвивает тело Асано, прежде потратив доли мгновения на обыск и обезоруживание.</p><p>— Ваше предложение очень лестно, но я не могу, и вы это прекрасно знаете. Я должен умереть.</p><p>— В мире достаточно существ, которые должны умереть, но ты все еще жив.</p><p>— Действительно, вы правы. Поэтому я не пойду против и чуть улучшу статистику.</p><p>Коро не смотрит на него, ожидая следующих несостоятельных еще до того, как Асано их произнесет, доводов. Эгоизм вещь знакомая и Коро сознательно тешит чужой. На память. Из-за памяти же делает еще один бессмысленный ни на что не влияющий поступок.</p><p>— Прежде, чем вы уйдете, я хотел бы кое-что вам отдать.</p><p>Коро «отводит» Асано в учительскую. Некоторое время отвернувшись, ищет что-то в своем заваленном бумагами столе. Находит и протягивает мужчине, поставив того на землю. Асано принимает небольшую коробку. Открывать перевязанный красным бантом плотный желтый картон не спешит.</p><p>— У меня не было возможности отдать его на белый день.</p><p>— Значит, это твой ответ.</p><p>Коро кивает. Указывает щупальцем на выход.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, идите.</p><p>Асано сверлит его испытывающим взглядом. Разглядеть маленькие черные точки трудно, прочитать в них что-то еще труднее.</p><p>— Позаботьтесь о детях вместо меня. И больше так не рискуйте своей жизнью.</p><p>Улыбка Коро неизменно широка. Асано выжидает еще с минуту, прежде чем уйти. Остановившись на пороге, не оборачиваясь, он говорит:</p><p>— Среди моих учителей всегда будет свободное место специально для тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>